1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garbage disposing and sorting system mainly for the instant disposal of trash (non-recyclable and recyclable) from a kitchen area of a home or facility, to an outer container, with an improved, one handed, one motion procedure.
2) Description of the Related Art
My invention provides an innovative method for both the disposal and the proper management of indoor waste, therefore greatly contributing to the art of indoor environmental quality. My invention also provides convenience, which is the key to successful recycling.
Waste, which accumulates and is stored temporarily within the kitchen area of a home is unsanitary, unhealthy, and unattractive. Germs and contaminants from discarded trash, temporarily stored in the kitchen area, can have unhealthy effects. A multiple of containers may also be needed for the separation of recyclable waste materials. These containers take up much needed space in our kitchens. This is not a fitting place for the collection of trash. Trash that is stored for even a short period of time can result in germs, bacteria, and odors. Trash attracts flies and other insects resulting in other areas of your kitchen and home becoming infested with germs as well. Flies are known to be carriers of several diseases. Flies pick up their germs from garbage and can quickly spread contamination. Dangerous insecticides used for fly control, such as DDT, were known to have destructive environmental consequences. Carcinogenic (cancer causing) effects were also suspected. Flies also develop a resistance to the different pesticides. The disposal of garbage and good sanitation is the best method of fly control and these conditions.
Where does all this garbage go? We have also learned that our present methods of discarding garbage are causing soil, water, and air pollution. The U.S. generates more solid waste than any other country. Each of us is responsible for almost 1 ton a year. As a result we are running out of locations to dispose of our trash. Our air is polluted from industries that produce: plastics, glasses, metals, and paper. This is a perfect reason for recycling these materials. For every 1 ton of paper recycled, we could save 17 trees. Fifty million tons of paper are thrown in landfills each year in the U.S.. Modem glass needs at least 4,000 years to decompose. Americans throw away 28 billion glass bottles and jars per year. Plastic products will never decompose, but they are recyclable. Environmentalists believe that, as populations and their demands increase, the idea of continuous growth must give way to a more rational use of the environment, but that this can be accomplished only by a dramatic change in the attitude of the human species.
A number of U.S. patents were uncovered during my search. These devices found in the area of search are not designed as efficiently for solving the problems of present art. These devices lack the convenience, which is the key to the success of proper waste management. People will recycle if made easy. Some devices are also not very feasible or practical for the jobs of disposing and containing the waste. Some of the closest relating patents found are U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,227, Millette, on Feb. 20, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,577, Wilson, on Jul. 20, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5007581, Douglas, on Apr. 16, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,458, Gilcreest and Svihlik, on Jun. 20, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,220, Foa, on Oct. 2, 1990.
The patent No. 5,492,227 issued to Robert T. Millette discloses, on an inside wall unit is a hinged, insulated cover. This cover must first be lifted for access to the passage ways, requiring two hands to operate. When the cover of the unit is opened, it exposes all of the conduits. The conduits extend first outward and then bend downward leaving an elbow for materials to travel through to unconcealed bins or containers below.
The Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,577's apparatus is of a much greater complex and expensive construction. The Douglas Pat. No. 5007581 is a device where garbage must pass through a conduit and then in a direct straight pathway through a chute, in the hood of a unit. Also one unit is only used for one type of waste material. The design of this unit also might not appeal to everyone. The Gilcreest and Svihlik U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,458 is also a device of great complexity.
Prior art uncovered in my search suffers from a number of disadvantages:
a) Some of the closest related devices are very complex and not economical for the common everyday individuals to benefit from. PA1 b) Other devices are not very practical or effective, for the jobs of present art and are not presently benefitting the public or our environment PA1 c) Some of the designs are cumbersome and not appealing in appearance and lack the ingredients of success.